This relates in general to designs for underwear, more particularly men's, women's and children's underpants and body suits, and unique devices for fastening and unfastening the same.
In the case of most types of underwear, for bathroom use, particularly by women, it may be necessary to at least partially remove the garment. This is inconvenient and time consuming. Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved garment for body wear, particularly an undergarment, in which the seat flap is readily opened and refastened without removing the garment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garment in which the seat flap can be readily fastened in open position to avoid soiling the garment.